


Love The Optimism

by iownthecreativewrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, I need to improve please help me to do so, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, In response to the title of a news article I saw, Please Comment And Leave A Kudos!, Poetry, Vent Work, and enjoy if you do, and lmk if I need to tag for anything else, implied/referenced shootings, please read all THE TAGS, please read at your own discretion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iownthecreativewrites/pseuds/iownthecreativewrites
Summary: "Black eyesAndCracked ribsBleeding lipsFrom all the hits"





	Love The Optimism

**Author's Note:**

> Please read all the tags, and I hope that you enjoy!
> 
> TW for implied suicide; references to death, self-harm, nightclub shootings, violence, homophobia, and all of those horrible things that you see in the news
> 
> Please, please, *please* let me know if I have to tag for anything else, and don't read if any of the things I have mentioned will make you uncomfortable and/or are potentially triggering.

“Love will beat hate crimes.”  
Love the optimism, kid, but that’s not how this works.

Because some of us will come home with  
Black eyes  
And  
Cracked ribs  
Bleeding lips  
From all the hits  
And some of us don’t make it home at all.

Because some of us scrub the pride off our faces  
So when we get home, we won’t be beat  
And some of us run in other’s races  
Holding them up and on their feet.

Because some of us  
Have red-rimmed eyes  
As people yell at us  
And tell us lies  
And when we get home  
We make it hurt  
Because to us  
The words are worse.

Because some of us  
Carry lines on our wrists  
And sometimes they can’t stop  
And they bleed a bit  
Too much  
Or they cut a little  
Too much  
Or it’s a little  
Too deep  
And suddenly they’re gone  
Thinking that we won’t weep  
For them.

Because some of us don’t have any of this happen  
But we still hurt  
For our brothers and sisters and siblings and friends and datemates and best mates  
And everyone that we don’t know that is crying in  
Pain and  
Hurt and  
Fear and  
Want  
To be loved for who we are

Because some of us have screamed until our voice is raw  
Screamed until our voice is gone  
Because my god, hate crimes won’t stop because of love  
Because hate crimes are fuelled by their title  
Because hate crimes are fuelled by hate  
By loathing  
By sheer stubbornness to not understand that sometimes, sometimes,  
People are different.

Because some of us have tried the approach of using love against hate crimes  
And it hasn’t worked  
And we’ve gone home with bruised ribs and cracked hearts  
And we’ve run from home with bleeding hearts and broken minds  
And we’ve gone to school with bleeding wrists and bandaged fists  
And we haven’t made it out of the alleyway and we never will again  
And we haven’t left the bathroom for too long and we never will again  
And we haven’t come down for breakfast yet and we never will again

And I'm not saying that we should respond to violence with violence  
And I'm not saying that we should go shoot up a nightclub  
And I'm not saying that we should find the people that told us there was something wrong with us and beat them to death  
And I'm not saying that we should get revenge through violence

I'm just saying that sometimes,  
Love isn’t enough to stop the  
Blackened eyes and  
Blackened fists  
Or the  
Bleeding hearts and  
Bleeding wrists

I'm just saying that sometimes,  
We have to be aggressive  
We have to be loud  
We have to be noisy  
And we have to be proud

Because we shouldn’t have to scrub pride off our faces,  
So we don’t get beat,  
Because we shouldn’t have to mourn for our friends,  
That died and couldn’t stand on their feet  
And because we should be treated the same as everyone else

Everyone else that society deems  
Good  
Normal  
The paragon of a person

And that’s bullshit  
And it’s bullshit  
That people think that love will stop hate crimes,  
Because they’ll just be  
Broken  
And their hearts will be  
Broken  
And their spirit will be  
Broken  
And they might just disappear  
From this world  
That only wants to hurt  
People like us.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope that you liked this piece, and feel free to kudos or leave a comment with feedback!  
> (of course, you don't have to - but it would be much appreciated as I am constantly looking for ways to improve my writing!)
> 
> I hope that you're all having a wonderful morning/afternoon/evening/night wherever you are and I look forward to seeing you whenever I post next!


End file.
